


stay, be a friend.

by jellojelly



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Start of a friendship, canon during broduce days, idk how to tag wtf, jaehwan is a minor character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellojelly/pseuds/jellojelly
Summary: in which Seongwoo gains a friend in the most unexpected circumstances





	stay, be a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> ok I know I suck in making summaries but here it is. this is my first story here.

_This is not working._

These were the words that were continuously running inside Seongwoo's head as he feels sweat dripping down on his forehead and his muscles slowly going numb.

It was the second hour of the third day of the trainees' stay inside the Produce 101 training center. For Seongwoo's it's borderline his fourty-eighth hour without sleep.

Lacking and slow in picking up the dance's choreography, Seongwoo can feel his frustration eating him up slowly from the inside. His eyes were tired and were calling for sleep, but every time he attempts to snag a quick nap to appease himself, he sees from behind his eyelids the nasty and disappointed stares thrown at him by their dance coach during their first lessons; he sees the proud stares the other A-class members were directing upon Daehwi and Samuel.

_He loathes it._

Seongwoo became ecstatic when he was officially proclaimed part of the A class during the level evaluation, but maybe it was not something to be happy about because being at the top means working harder and pushing yourself to the limits to stay there, or else you will just cascade to the bottom of the hierarchy.

Just the dreaded thought of dropping ranks already made Seongwoo disgusted at himself for not proving that he was worthy of the A class, that he was worthy of the country's attention, that he was not worthy of achieving his long-lived dream of debuting as an idol.

Therefore, failure is not an option.

The evaluation will start at 9 in the morning and Seongwoo has tried and tried numerous times to perfect the choreography for Naya Na. The once bright and cheerful mood to the song has now become an aggravating broken record blasting from the practice room as Seongwoo practices for days straight.

Six rounds of practice later, Seongwoo stops the music and finds himself flopping down on the cold, hard, wooden floor of that practice room. He stares blankly at himself in the mirror.

_Pitiful. You look so pitiful, Seongwoo._

Actually, Seongwoo danced to the choreography like how an A-class student is expected to. He got the steps, the timing, and the little details right. However, his anxiety is getting the best of him, making him believe that he's still on the verge of failure.

"Hey, I think the lights are left on in this practice room. Go ahead, Jaehwanie, I'll just turn these off. The staff might scold us again." Seongwoo hears a voice laced with a heavy Busan accent from the outside. Before he could even react to whatever he had heard, the door to the practice room opens and inside comes a man with an unbelievably large built that is strangely a big contrast to his cotton pink hair and doe eyes.

The man enters the room and abruptly stops in shock upon seeing Seongwoo.

Seongwoo could not remember if he had already talked or interacted with this guy, hell he can't even remember what this guy performed in the evaluations. His mind is already too clouded with anxiety to think of other things.

"Oh, I'm sorry to disturb you. I thought there was no one inside. Hehe." the pink-haired man, Seongwoo squints to see his name tag- Kang Daniel, says as he scratches his head in embarrassment. Daniel quickly shuffles outside with a stupid smile plastered on his face and Seongwoo wonders for a moment how could anyone smile like that at times like these.

A few seconds later, the door opens again, the same mop of pink hair pops in.

"Um, I feel bad leaving you like this. Do you, perhaps, need help?"

Seongwoo, in fact, is in a dire need of help but his pride and ego, partnered with his shy self, dominated over his greed to do well.

"Silence means yes."

the man mutters.

Seongwoo just stares at him as Daniel sees himself inside the practice room. The pink haired man fishes something out of his pockets and hands it to Seongwoo.

"Here, you look so pale it seems like you're gonna faint anytime soon."

At the sight of the energy bar, Seongwoo suddenly became aware of the hunger which he was seemingly numb of earlier. The man smiled when Seongwoo took it from him. Daniel then proceeded to sit beside Seongwoo.

"Fantagio Ong Seongwoo." Daniel recites, having read the name tag on the other's shirt. "OH! I remember you! You were the cool popping boy who got a condo in Manhattan! I'm MMO's Kang Daniel!"

"Yeah, that's me." Seongwoo replied, trying to sound as human as possible. The energy bar hurts his mouth that is already too dry from the lack of water.

Daniel claps, "Wah, and you even got an A."

Seongwoo shrugs, "That's not something to clap for, Daniel-ssi."

"Eh, why?"

"When you're already at the top, there's nowhere to go but down."

Daniel hisses, "Aye, Seongwoo-ssi, don't say that. I'm sure you'll do great at the evaluations later on! Of course, you'll stay in the A-class and be on the center sta--"

"No."

"Yes!"

"You don't know anything so cut it out." Seongwoo snaps.

Daniel visibly tenses, "I- I'm sorry. I was just trying to he-"

"Well, I'm sorry too, but you're not helping at all! Do you even know what help I need? Do you even know how much I've been struggling with this damn choreography just to prove myself worthy of being in the A-class? Do you know how stressful it is to be in this hellish practice room for hours straight and yet I can't even time a simple turn?! Bullshit!"

Then he feels his tears falling down. That's when he realizes what he had just done to a nice kid who was kind enough to stay with him at times like this.

"Shit, dude, uh, I'm- I didn't mean to snap at you like that, I'm sorry, I'm just really-"

Seongwoo doesn't get an answer in response, instead, Daniel stands up and walks away.

_Of course, he would leave you, how else would someone react to what you just did? Great Seongwoo,great! You haven't even gained a friend here and yet you're already pushing people away!_

Well.

Seongwoo apparently spoke too soon.

Instead of going to the general direction of the practice room's door, Daniel made a beeline towards the speaker set and crouched down to fiddle with the iPad. He played the song Seongwoo despises so much right now that he almost lashed out at Daniel for being insensitive.

The song plays, and Daniel walks towards the center of the practice room. He faces Seongwoo before an unexpected smile blooms on his face.

"What are you waiting for? C'mon, let's practice together!"

Seongwoo's mouth closes and opens, trying to muster up words to say to this weird man who strangely did not even get offended when he literally snapped at him.

"What are you waiting for?"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh, being a good person and helping a person in need."

"Daniel-ssi, you don't have to. Please don't bother I can do this by myself, I don't need anyone to teach me."

Daniel shakes his head and Seongwoo finds it endearing, "Who says I'm here to teach you? I'm here to accompany and help you."

"Still. Like I said, you don't have to. You can go rest, we still have a long day ahead."

"I want to help my fellow trainees as much as I can. Especially you, now that you literally broke down in front of me earlier. You think I can leave you just like that?" Daniel stifles a laugh. "It's already 2:09 Seongwoo-ssi, let's do some rounds until 2:30, then let's go get our well-needed rest, eh?"

Their practice went on, and Daniel has literally done nothing but shower him with positive remarks. Seongwoo knows better, he knows that Daniel is doing this to help him increase his confidence for later's evaluations and Seongwoo appreciates him for that. Seongwoo also notices how much of a great dancer Daniel is. His grace, his power, and his aura- it all screams _debut this kid!!!_ to Seongwoo.

Eventually, they halted the practices because Seongwoo is starting to get really pale and Daniel suggests that he should really have some rest or else he might faint during the evaluation.

As they were walking back to the dorms, with the chilly February night breeze seeping through their big padded jackets, Seongwoo abruptly says something, making Daniel flinch in surprise.

"I hope you get in A class."

"I hope so too, Seongwoo-ssi. And I hope you stay in A-class."

They finally reach the entrance to their dormitories, "Well, I can't thank you enough for accompanying me tonight, I owe this to you. Who knows what could have happened to me in that practice room if you did not show up."

"That's nothing. I'm always glad to be a help to other people. And please, don't do that again? If you're gonna go camp in practice rooms at least bring some snacks."

Seongwoo, for what he thinks is the first time in three days, smiles genuinely at a fellow trainee, "Good night then, have some rest. Big day later."

"Sure Seongwoo-ssi, you too."

"Let's see each other in A-class later then?" Seongwoo holds out his right hand for handshake.

Daniel smiles and grabs his hand for a firm handshake.

"Will do."

**18 hours later**

"You made it." Seongwoo taps Daniel's shoulders the moment the cameras stopped rolling.

Daniel playfully winked at Seongwoo, "We sealed it with a handshake, right? So here I am."

"Congratulations on getting an A, Daniel-ssi. You deserved it." Seongwoo smiles, punching Daniel's arms lightly. A light shade of pink creeps on Daniel's ears and Seongwoo finds it endearing too.

Daniel cocks his head to the right, "Same goes to you. The struggles were worth it, I guess?"

Seongwoo chuckles.

"I just realized, we never got to introduce ourselves properly to each other. I'm Fantagio's Ong Seongwoo, born in 1995. Not Hong Seongwoo, but Ong Seongwoo, not Gong Seongwoo, but Ong Seongwoo, not Eung Seongwoo, but Ong Seongwoo." Seongwoo said straightforwardly and without pause.

Daniel laughed heartily at him, "That was funny!"

"Thanks, not everyone appreciates my gag code."

"I'm MMO's Kang Daniel from Busan. Please, don't mind my heavy satoori because it's really hard to fix it. And I'm born in 1996, so I'll call you hyung then?"

"Sure!"

"Hyung, do you want to grab something to eat at the cafeteria, I'm famished." Daniel changes the topic.

Seongwoo nods, "Me too!"

"Me three!"

"Me four!"

"Me five!"

"Me six!"

"Me seven!"

"Okay, stop it." Seongwoo puts a halt to their stupidity causing them to crack up. "And uhm, again, I want you to know that I'm really thankful for accompanying me earlier at dawn."

"Hyung, it's nothing. Stop thinking about it, okay? For now we need to fill our stomachs to reward ourselves for getting an A!" Daniel chirps happily before he gallops towards the serving area of the cafeteria.

As Seongwoo watches Daniel talk to the lunch lady with a dumb smile on his face, he thinks, maybe, just maybe, he wants to have Daniel as not just a fellow trainee, but also a friend who can stay be his side.

**Author's Note:**

> i was rewatching broduce ep2 and here's the aftermath. i hope y'all enjoyed it! sorry for any grammar errors, English isn't my first language. Do leave comments so i can improve since im currently working on another ongniel fic now. ^^ thanks!


End file.
